Large Body
The Large Body is an Emblem Heartless that is found throughout the Kingdom Hearts series. Design Nearly spherical in shape, Large Bodies also have massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny heads. These blue-skinned Heartless are clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim; the trim also laces up the front of the body suit across a Large Body's big belly. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, Large Bodies also boast a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist; three links of chain dangle from each of them, and are used as effective weapons when the Large Bodies swing back and forth in one of their attacks. They are topped off by a high silver collar that covers their lower face, and a tiny silver wizard hat that ends in a traditional Heartless curl. As per many other Heartless, Large Bodies have shadowed faces and yellow eyes. The Kingdom Hearts Final Mix version of the Large Body has a more muted color scheme that echoes that of the Air Soldier. Their skin is now black and their clothing has changed to brown with orange lacing and dull gold trim. The Large Body's name references the size of the Heartless's round, bloated body. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts Large Bodies are very basic Heartless, although they can only be attacked from behind, making it a little more difficult. You should make use of the '''Guard' ability—hit at the right time when the Large Body rams into you, or attack just as it's about to hit you. This will not only give you an amount of Tech Points, but will also temporarily immobilize the Large Body, giving you time to run to its back and hit it. Later in the game, when you have the High Jump ability, use it to your advantage: jump over its head and hit it to save time. You encounter this Heartless early on in Traverse Town. If you happen not to have the Guard ability yet, you can always time your attack. It is slower than a Guard, so be sure to attack well in advance. In a group of enemies, this one is a low priority. It is slow, and cannot do damage to you unless you're close. If you're trying to rack up experience quickly, or trying to get through a Coliseum round quickly, consider sicking your teammates on it while you take care of the more elusive enemies that accompany it. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Since Large Bodies deflect attacks to their front, it's hard to land a hit. The player should use magic attacks, Sleights, or attack the Large Body from the back to deal damage. When a Large Body lands on the ground after jumping, it will shake the whole screen, dealing damage to Sora or Riku if they're on the ground. It will also leap at you, but it is easy to evade since it covers a short distance. Kingdom Hearts II When faced in battle, quickly run to its back (as the Large Body is immune to frontal attacks). After most of its health has been drained it will go into Berserk mode, which can cause heavy damage. It will then slide across the floor. Use '''Guard '''when it comes toward you and use the subsequent '''Payback' command. Follow up with Full Swing, and repeat if needed. Stats & Abilities ;Attacks *'Mow-Down Attack': Two wide arm-swings. *'Charge': Rush forward stomach-first. *'Jumping Shockwave': Create shockwave from jump. *'Body Attack': Slide around once HP hits 40%. Take no weapon damage during slide. Gallery Large Body KHX.png| Large Body KH.png| Large Body (card).png| Large Body TR.png|In Timeless River Large Body BS-51.png|BS-51 Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts coded enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Union χ enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts III enemies